1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power generation plants, particularly those that utilize the flow of water to power turbines that drive electrical generators. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydroelectric power generation plant which utilizes the flow of an ocean current to drive the turbines in the plant. More particularly the invention relates to a power plant which is completely submerged in the ocean current having all of the control functions located on land.
2. Related Information
The use of ocean currents to generate electrical power has been contemplated for some time. For instance Mettersheimer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,319 proposes a packaged power plant in which the turbine is the only major component which is submerged in order to reduce corrosion. Mettersheimer particularly discloses a special nozzle and positioning device which can be moved about to take advantage of an current as it moves. In is of note that Mettersheimer must be positioned in shallow enough water such that a platform rests on legs with the platform above the water level.
Mouton in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,303 discloses a submarine turbine power plant which is anchored by cable to the ocean floor and buoyed upward into the current. A special thick walled nozzle structure is used to house the turbine and related equipment and to direct the water flow over the turbine.
Wracsaricht in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,157 discloses a special turbine for use with slow water currents making it especially useful for harnessing the ocean current.